The Gathering
by Ana Hazel
Summary: This time it is Mara who needs rescuing. / Halloween fic.


**Title: The Gathering**  
**Author: **Hazel  
**Characters: **L/M  
**Summary: **This time it is Mara who needs rescuing.  
**Disclaimer: **The Star Wars Universe does not belong to me (unfortunately). I just like to play with it.

* * *

_**The Gathering**_

* * *

The night was dark and moonless as the lone Jedi slipped through the jungle. He did his very best to move silently, although the extra weight on his back hindered his efforts in more ways than one. Was it really necessary to bring an ysalamir on this trek? His contact had assured him that it was. That this was the only way to approach the temple unnoticed by the Force-users inside and he knew that to be true, but did he really have to pick out the largest ysalamir ever to bring along?

For the twentieth time since he had arrived, Luke pondered if he should have brought backup, like his sister had told him to, and for the twentieth time he set the thought aside - this was his problem and he would be the one to fix it. It was his fault that Mara Jade had been captured.

As Luke approached the ruined temple, he doubled his attention. He knew very little about what he was going to find, only what Karrde had told him - that Mara had gotten a message saying that he, Luke, was in trouble with a dark Force-user and had gone off to help him before checking that he was actually at his Academy. It was obviously a trap.

For a moment, and while Luke tried to figure out a way inside the temple, Luke's thoughts got away from him and he couldn't help but reminisce on the many times the fiery red-head had come to his rescue. It seemed to be a hobby of hers as it seemed to be a hobby of his to get in trouble in the first place.

He couldn't help but think that they should really find another way to run into each other - a more... unhazardous way. Unfortunately, every time they were together, it always seemed to be the wrong time to just talk and, maybe, a bit more.

Finding his way clear of sentinels, Luke cautiously made his way inside the temple. It was even darker there and very, very quiet.

Suddenly there was a scream. Throwing caution aside, Luke ran in its direction until he found himself in a large oval hall with a raised altar in the middle. This altar was covered by an eerie reddish light and there was definitely someone lying on top of it. He had no doubt it was Mara Jade. He ran to her and found her unconscious and donned with the strangest outfit he had ever seen on her. It was a red and flowing shimmersilk dress that left very little to the imagination.

Trying very hard to suppress the sudden heat that irradiated inside of him, Luke proceeded to wake up the beauty.

"Mara, Mara, please wake up." He whispered to her.

That was when he noticed the fang marks on her naked neck. A mere second later, she opened her eyes and Luke saw, with horror, that they were no longer green. They were now a bright shade of red.

As Luke stepped back, Mara began lifting herself, revealing that her once beautiful smile was now adorned with feral long canines.

That was when the Jedi finally noticed that they were no longer alone. They were surrounded by thirteen cloaked figures, cutting Luke's escape.

Preparing for the inevitable fight, Luke threw the ysalamiri cage as far away as possible and ignited his green blade.

In the exact moment the cage hit the floor, a blinding bright light filled the room and the sound of several voices yelled:

"SURPRISE!"

*.*.*

Only after a few minutes of being laughed at did Luke get the full scope of the matter. Apparently, his sister thought that he was working way too hard and his brother-in-law came up with the idea for a surprise birthday party. But, since Luke's birthday was still six months away, they decided to just have the surprise and leave the birthday for when the time came.

Luke still wasn't sure who had thought to dress everybody up as ghouls, but he decided he didn't really want to dwell on that. As a matter of fact he found that his brain refused to concentrate on anything other than Mara's breathtaking form, especially now that she had removed the fake canines and red lenses but was still wearing that wondrous dress.

"So," he started a bit shyly, "how did they talk _you_ into this?"

"It didn't take much," Mara smirked. "You know how much I love teasing Farmboys."

"I do," Luke nodded. "So you're just here to torture me."

"Yep," her smirk widened. "And having the time of my life."

"How about-" Luke hesitated, trying to find the right words and not choke on them. "How about you torture me some more away from here?"

If Mara was surprised, she did not show it. She did take the opportunity to practice. "Why, Master Skywalker, what are you asking of me?"

"I'm asking you out, Jade." Luke finally stated in one blow.

She took her time to answer, obviously taking pleasure in making him sweat. After what seemed like way too long for Luke, Mara finally replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

By the time the party dwindled, the Jedi and the redhead where nowhere to be found.

~ End ~


End file.
